Technical Field of the Disclosure
The disclosure generally relates to determining a network service topology within a telecommunication network and particularly to service impact within a determined network service topology related to one or more user devices.
Related Art
Telecommunication networks include a large variety of elements which together form the network. These may be physical elements such as switches, logical elements such as monitoring software or combinations of physical and logical elements. As these networks become larger, they are increasingly difficult for providers to monitor and service. For example, a first cell tower may serve five hundred users, while a second cell tower may serve only one hundred. However, the users of the second cell tower may be the source of ninety percent of the income for the provider, making the second cell tower more financially valuable to the provider. In another example, a provider wishing to disconnect an element from the network (to upgrade or replace the element) may find it advantageous to determine what impact the disconnection of the element has on the service provided to one or more users.